Reunion
by Nicole Blackwell 223
Summary: I suck at writing summaries but ill try. Who are the triplets? how does the main character know Octavian?
1. Chapter 1

REUNION

Chapter 1 (mystery POV)

Hi, I'm a demigod. My father is the reaper of souls and he guards the Doors of Death. I traveled with Luke and Thalia in the past ,But now I have my own team. My teammates are Erica, Selene, Serena, and Silena. We have been attacked by monsters for 5 years. I'm the leader of the group.

*5 hours later*

Crap! We got caught by the romans and they are bringing us to their camp. I can't go back to that dreadful place! So I prayed to Lady Hera (and immeadiately regretted it.) She made them let us go, but all execpt three refused. Then the moronic augur decided to speak. He said " Reveal yourselves, or we will reveal you all to the crowd." We refused to do so. Octavian revealed me first. He recogonized me immeaditely and said " Traitor!" I should've known. It's the only way you would resist romans." He revealed Erica next. He said "who are you? are you Greek or Roman?" She didnt answer him, so He decided to punch her in the jaw. I kicked the Roman holding me back and ran to Erica. Then, I decided to punch Octavian. He looked shocked. Reyna looked at me like she didn't beleive what just happened. Frank just looked me in the eye and mouthed "why did you do that to him?" Hazel looked at Frank then me. I said "He deserved it,Fai Zhang." He asked me "How did you know my grandmother's nickname for me?" I just let my wings be shown and I grabbed Erica and the Triplets and flew out of there.

Character Info:

Erica Nakurmara: Family: Ethan on her mother's side. Godly Parent: Eros, Angel of love. Roman Aspect: Cupid. Weapons: Bow and arrow, Several daggers. Appearance: beautiful amber eyes, long brown hair, Hot pink angel wings. Bio: Ran away from home when she was 9. Ever ince she has been a sister to the mysterious girl and the triplets. Age: 14

Serena, Selene, and Silena Castellan: Family: Luke and May Castellan. Godly parent: Hermes, God of thieves and official messenger of Olympus. Roman Aspect: Mercury. Weapons: Anything they can steal off enemies. Bio: Ran away from home when Luke and his allies left the house. Appearance: They all look the same. Age: 12

Blackwell : Family: Older brother named Nathan Blackwell (I am only revealing her last name.) And Twin sister named Natalie. Mother's name Narcrissa Blackwell. Godly Family members: Nyx and Thanatos. Appearance: Black hair, Midnight Blue eyes with hints of honey gold, but she wears Silver contacts to hide her true eye color. Has a SPQR tattoo on her left arm. Weapons: Bow and Arrow. Daggers and swords. Her Swords are named Moonshade and Nightshade. Bio: oined the hunt when she was 8. She quit when the Di Angelos got out of the lotus and went to Camp Jupiter for 2 years. She was abused by Octavian. He told lies about her and beat her often. The only ones who sheltered her and knew the truth behind Octavian's lies were Jason and Reyna. They let her out of the city when she was 10. She quickily found allies soon after that then 5 years later she sees Octavian again. Age: 15.


	2. Chapter 2

REUNION

Chapter 2 (Erica's POV)

Crap! We got caught by the Romans and they are bringing us to their camp. So Nicole prayed to Lady Hera (and immeadiately regretted it.) She made them let us go, but all execpt three refused. Then the moronic augur decided to speak. He said " Reveal yourselves, or we will reveal you all to the crowd." We refused to do so. Octavian revealed Nicole first. He recogonized her immeaditely and said " Traitor!" I should've known. It's the only way you would resist Romans." He revealed me next. He said "who are you? are you Greek or Roman?" I didn't answer him, so He decided to punch me in the jaw. Nicole kicked the Roman holding her back and ran to me. Then, she decided to punch Octavian. He looked shocked. Reyna looked at her like she didn't beleive what just happened. Frank just looked her in the eye and mouthed "why did you do that to him?" Hazel looked at Frank then Nicole. She said "He deserved it,Fai Zhang." He asked her "How did you know my grandmother's nickname for me?" She just let her wings be shown and she grabbed me and the Triplets and flew out of there.

*2 hours later*

We went back to our campground. Nicole immeadiately went to her tent. I have no idea what go into her lately. She has been very quiet lately. I sent the triplets to bed. Then, I went to Nicole's Tent and asked her what's wrong. She said "Octavian is whats wrong, Erica. He abused me at Camp Jupiter. I think we need to go to the Greek Camp ,Erica." I was shocked to hear this. She also said "We leave at dawn." I started to pack up my tent and slept in Nicole's tent. When the triplets woke up Nicole told then to pack up. Then, we started our journey to CHB. Nicole was listening to music on her IPod. i wondered what song she was listening to until she sang "No matter what we breed, We still are made of greed, This is my kingdom come, This is my kingdom come." I immeadiately reconized the song. It was Demons by Imagine Dragons, Her favorite song. I saw the Greek camp up ahead. So I decided to tell Nikki. I said " the camp is just up this hill." She nodded as she understood me. When we arrived, I was shocked of my surroundings. Nicole didn't seem so suprised. She must've been here before. She took out her earbuds and out her hearing aid back on. We saw Chiron and we were greeted by him. He smiled at Nikki and looked at the rest of us. I was confused about how Chiron knew Nicole. She said "My father does not have a cabin is there any other cabins that i could sleep in, Chiron?" He said "Yes, Nicole there is the Hades cabin. Ony one person occupies the cabin." She asked who. He replied "Nico Di Angelo." She went stiff at the mention of the boy. Then, She went to the Hades cabin and slept there. I said "My father doesn't have a cabin either." He said "Who is your father?" I replied "Eros." He pointed to a really bright pink cabin which I automatically knew it was the Aphrodite cabin. Then he turned his attention to the triplets. They said "Our dad is Hermes." He pointed to the Hermes cabin. We all went our separate ways.

Character Info:

Erica Nakurmara: Family: Ethan on her mother's side. Godly Parent: Eros, Angel of love. Roman Aspect: Cupid. Weapons: Bow and arrow, Several daggers. Appearance: beautiful amber eyes, long brown hair, Hot pink angel wings. Bio: Ran away from home when she was 9. Ever since she has been a sister to Nicole and the triplets. Age: 14

Serena, Selene, and Silena Castellan: Family: Luke and May Castellan. Godly parent: Hermes, God of thieves and official messenger of Olympus. Roman Aspect: Mercury. Weapons: Anything they can steal off enemies. Bio: Ran away from home when Luke and his allies left the house. Appearance: They all look the same. Age: 12

Nicole Blackwell : Family: Older brother named Nathan Blackwell and twin sister named Natalie. Mother's name Narcrissa Blackwell. Godly Family members: Nyx and Thanatos. Appearance: Black hair, Midnight Blue eyes with hints of honey gold, but she wears Silver contacts to hide her true eye color. Has a SPQR tattoo on her left arm Has Gray wings and Silver ears and tail. Weapons: Bow and Arrow. Daggers and swords. Her Swords are named Moonshade and Nightshade. Bio: joined the hunt when she was 8. She quit when the Di Angelos got out of the lotus and went to Camp Jupiter for 2 years. She was abused by Octavian. He told lies about her and beat her often. The only ones who sheltered her and knew the truth behind Octavian's lies were Jason and Reyna. They let her out of the city when she was 10. She quickily found allies soon after that then 5 years later she sees Octavian again. Age: 15.


End file.
